Ballistic vests have been in use for many years and have saved the lives of military personnel and law enforcement officers. As a result, the military and law enforcement agencies have made it mandatory for soldiers and officers to wear a ballistic vest while on duty.
Ballistic vests have been available in recent years as a protective panel having overlying layers of a fabric made from woven high tensile strength fibers. Woven fabrics from an aramid fiber known as Kevlar, for example, have been used successfully in ballistic vests because of the high energy absorption properties of the fabric material. The material is also reasonably light in weight and flexible, which provides improved comfort when compared with previous vests which were made of metal and were therefore heavier and more rigid. The comfort of a ballistic vest is extremely important, especially to soldiers and law enforcement officers, because of the heat build-up that occurs from wearing a heavy and inflexible vest for the long hours in use. Resistance to projectile penetration is a principle factor in designing a ballistic vest; and added protective layers can offer greater protection against projectiles having the higher threat levels, but added protective layers also add undesired weight and inflexibility of the vest.
In addition to woven Kevlar fabric layers, ballistic vests have been made from other high strength fibers and composites to reduce weight and improve flexibility of the vest. However, ballistic vests using the lighter, more flexible materials also must offer the required minimum levels of protection against penetration by different types of projectiles. The more flexible the ballistic fabrics are, the more bunching and backface deformation occurs upon impact from a projectile. A vest must not be too flexible where is cannot protect the wearer.
Ballistic vests are regularly certified by subjecting them to ballistics testing to measure their ability to protect against different projectiles fired from different types of weapons at various angles. One ballistic test commonly used in the industry is the National Institute of Justice (NIJ) Standard 0101.03 Threat Level IIIA, which, in general terms, is a high performance standard requiring that the ballistic vest prevent penetration of specified 0.44 Magnum and 9 mm rounds fired at a velocity of at least 1400 ft/sec. In addition to prevent such projectile penetration, “backface deformation” also is a required test factor in the NIJ Standard 0101.03 Threat Level IIIA certification test. Backface deformation measures the trauma level experienced by a projectile that does not penetrate the test panel. According to this test, the maximum allowable backface signature (bfs) containment for soft body armor requires a maximum allowable bfs of 44 mm for 0.44 Magnum and 9 mm rounds.
A problem associated with currently available ballistic vests is the inability to protect the wearer from projectiles entering the body through the upper arm or deltoid area or armpit. Considering a vest does not protect the upper arms/armpit area, the wearer is vulnerable to projectiles, particularly from snipers. This specific problem has tried to be addressed by incorporating a ballistic device to be worn around the bicep of the user. This bicep device was designed to also cover the deltoid area of the wearer. The bicep device has proven to be ineffective at stopping projectiles from entering the body through the armpit area in all instances because when a wearer moves their arms they expose the armpit. Arm movement prevents the bicep device from protecting this area at all times. Previous bicep devices also create excessive heat build-up for the wearer.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved vest design which addresses the drawbacks of previous vest designs, namely, to provide a deltoid arm protection system which provides protection at all times and reduces heat build-up for the wearer.